Lands of Eluria: Secret Conquest
by Lady Mew 123
Summary: Miles was once an ordinary human male until he met an unexpected creature and was offered a new life. It came with a price though as she soon found herself on a strange magical world trapped in the body of a Elvin girl searching for answers. Fantasy / TG.
1. Life and Death: The Strange Virus

Miles awoke early the next morning to the sound of busy nurses running up and down the halls of the hospital he had been brought to late yesterday afternoon after suddenly collapsing on the sidewalk on his way home from school. Sitting up on the hospital bed he felt a slight tug at his arm and sighed as he took notice of the medicine pouches attached to his left arm and reached for the medical report on the bedside table to find out if his fainting spell had been anything out of the ordinary. His face nearly going white as he read the first page which showed the blood tests detecting an odd string of viral bacteria which looked like it was slowly bonding with his own cells and destroying many in the process.

Hearing the sound of one of the nurses coming down the hall he nearly jumped out of his skin and placed the clipboard back on the table and laid his head down under the covers right as the nurses walked in, and after a brief look around went over to the bed side noticing the report moved from where they had left it a hour ago when they had gone on break. "We're sorry Miles… The doctors have tried everything, although they've been unable to stop the bacteria or even determine where it originated…" one of the nurses said as she pulled the covers back with a sympathetic look and opened the drape to let sunlight into the room for a little while figuring it might be beneficial for the boy who spent nearly as much time at the hospital as the majority of the full-time staff.

Instantly clutching the covers back over his head in shame, Miles coughed suddenly in a long spell which made the two nurses rush to either side of his bed in case he required anything. "I-I'm alright…" he said a moment after the raspy coughing had finished and he took a gulp of water from the glass at his desk. "Did they find out why I collapsed…?" he asked, only really remembering the last few moments before blacking out as he heard the sound of ambulance sirens a few streets down when his friend James had rushed home to report that he had not been feeling well and needed to take a rest. His muscles felt so weak and worn out today, not like ordinary, and the glass of water felt like it weighed several pounds causing him to clutch the edges with both hands so he would not drop it and be any more of a nuisance to the nurses.

The second nurse shook her head slightly and urged him to lay back down after he had finished his drink and took the glass from him with a faint smile. "The doctors at the lab suspect you just got light-headed a moment or two, although Dr. Andrews suspects it might be the bacterial virus… Although, none of those things matter right now so you should get some sleep honey…" she replied quietly and adjusted the bed's controls slightly to make it more comfortable for a mid-morning rest. They were both quite surprised after watching the young man only nodded his head faintly before shifting slightly in the bed and slipping off into sleep since his body felt as though it had not slept for days let alone a few hours. Both nurses giving each other a quiet nod, checked the room one last time, and then made their way outside into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind themselves to allow Miles to rest to his heart's content.

Slipping into a deep slumber a few moments after laying his head down, his body felt as though it were burning up with a fever although his mind felt almost frozen as he slipped into an odd dream. Expanses of lush forested terrain rushed past his sensory perceptions, feeling as though he was flying high above a new and unexplored region far too wonderful or beautiful for woods. "_We have been awaiting you Miles… Your suffering is nearly at an end for soon your mortal body shall fade away like all human beings, although we have observed you from a distance for some time now and would wish to extend to you the greatest of gifts we can bestow… A chance at a new life free from sickness, suffering, and illness… A new life on our world of Eluria where you will live amongst the ancients for the rest of your days…_" echoed throughout his dream in a soft and serine voice which put the young boy instantly at peace despite his physical discomforts.

The unknown scenery beginning to slow as he approached a pristine golden blue mountain which extended high into the radiant white clouds, landing towards the base a small faerie floated out from behind the trees and after a few moments turned and began to fly off in a further direction. "Oh wait… I won't hurt you… I mean, there is nothing to be afraid of, was that you who spoke a moment ago…?" he asked quietly only to find his voice echo throughout the strange dream scape as well with a dizzying fluidity. His expression was hurt slightly when the faerie did not stop; he rushed after it surprised to find his legs carrying him far faster than they ever had before and his body brimming with odd agility and grace. "Where am I…?" he asked in a quiet tone of voice only to find it echo around the world a second time causing him to grow silent while he moved in pursuit of the faerie.

Several other faeries beginning to gather in the tree-tops while they followed the young man who was being led deep into the forest of his own dreams. "_Through a magical crystal we have observed you for long time young child, we wish to bring you here, to our home, and end your perpetual misery… Will you choose to accept? The rift between your world and our own is closing rapidly, and we fear that your body may cease to exist shortly so we have advanced our offer to the present…_" The quiet serine voice spoke again as the forest filled with an odd white light which was nearly blinding as a tall robed woman appeared slightly in the light. The figure stood hidden by the shadows of the trees from clear view, but the general appearance of her form far too wonderful to describe her as Miles took a step back to find his feet light as air while he came to a pause to behold the lovely creature standing in the light.

Swallowing he stared down at himself in a daze and pinched himself in an effort to awaken from his sleep, although despite the pain the dream endured. "I-If that is true… Then please… Do what you must to save my life… I-I'm so tired of spending all of my life in the darkened hospital beds and waiting rooms…" he replied quietly and took in a deep breath. The world flickering like a ripple in water as the radiant women nodded her head slightly, her face entirely blocked off by the glowing light emanating from her body that appeared almost magical in form. "_Then we shall do what you ask…_" the voice replied quietly as the whole world began to fade away in a sparkling shatter of lights, the dream slowly fading away as opened his eyes slowly to feel a burning sensation along his whole left arm where the needle lay.

Reaching to clutch at his arm in pain, he tried to scream but found his voice failing to make even the most quiet of sounds causing him to raise one hand to his throat in alarm. Observing a darkened line of blood, his own blood, beginning to edge its way slowly up his arm and following the path of veins which sent a nearly mind-numbing pain all through his body while intense chills racked his entire body. His eyes beginning to glaze over while his vision grew worse and worse with each passing second, the ceiling lights appearing as a tunnel beckoning and drawing him in closer. It was at that moment when his skin began to burn intensely that he realized his life might be pre-maturely coming to an end with so much still left for him to do in the world that he would have adored. His life rapidly flashing before his eyes as he struggled to remain awake, fearing the results if he should fall asleep now with his body in such pain, although in the end the pain grew too intense to handle and the young man blacked out a final time.


	2. A New Life: Elves of Planet Eluria

Time passed by in the blinked of an eye from the time he had slipped unconscious to the present. The twin suns rose and fell too rapidly to observe as the sounds of the forest coursed through the unconscious senses and awakening the fifteen year old. Eyes beginning to slowly flicker open to observe the changed scenery, the rushing streams echoing off in the distance, the towering golden blue mountains off to the north, and a melodious almost enchanting song of birds in the tree tops while a red dragon flew over heard. Miles sat up on the cool grass and began to stare around the area, taking in all of these scent and sounds which appeared to play havoc on the senses by the time Miles finally caught the faint trailing of a white fabric and stared a bit down in belief to view an unfamiliar body.

Widening eyes in alarm, Miles screamed and instantly paused when the voice which had been expected was quite a bit louder and higher in pitch. Eyes fearfully following the rolling feminine curves, and other highly female defining features, now her own, which caused Miles to nearly collapse backwards in disbelief as to what was happening since the last thing remembered was the burning sensation and then blacking out. "Oh my… W-What has happened…?" asked a softly toned, yet unfamiliar, voice which caused Miles to place a hand over her mouth in shock while he used her other hand to stand up and behold the strange world along with the sounds of forest creatures melodious singing together.

A cool breeze swept through the trees, blowing at the hospital gown currently covering her body from view which caused Miles to swallow slightly in fear. "_Do not fear my child… No harm shall befall you, and you are about to embark on a new life… The damages to your earthly body were too severe so we transported you here, to our world, and have given you a new body…_" the soft serine voice from the dream echoed all through the leaves and sent a calming feeling down the young women's spine. Her slender hand's folded in a shy, yet cold, fashion about her upper body where she felt the soft sensation of full breasts which caused poor Miles to blush deeply as she noticed a faint glow of light off in the trees approaching her location. Not certain whether it was friend or foe, or even whether she had either on this strange world, she took a single step backwards only to trip over a large root and fall landing slightly on her side.

Turning to stand up and flee, Miles paused when a hand was offered down to her, and raised her eye's to see a tall younger man with pointed ears and pale white skin standing over where she had fallen. "W-What do you want…?" she asked in a soft tone of voice, cringing slightly on the inside at how weak and scared her new voice made her sound, although that was the least of her worries at the present regarding the new stranger. Accepting his hand to not be rude, or provoke any anger, and turned beat-red in the face as she caught him staring at her chest faintly and she turned to the side folding her arms to block his view with a rather loud clear of her throat to catch his attention. Her face beginning to turn all the more red when she took a faint glance back and noticed him smiling at her, surprised and silently cursing herself when her first thoughts were how cute he was and whether or not he thought well, or ill, of her based on their encounter.

Snapping out of the daze and shaking his head the male elf smiled at the young lady, "Pardon my intrusion mi-lady, although my mother had requested your presence at the grand hall… The night will soon fall and remaining out in the forest alone is not a wise decision even for one with a reputation such as yourself Miss so my mother has offered you lodging at our village… Will you please grace us with your presence…?" he replied with a soft smirk noticing the deep blush forming on her cheek although shook his head to stay keen on the reason he had ventured out into the woods. His pause only lasting a few moments before he turned a bit and began to trek through the forest, leaving Miles at first confused, although without much other choice or way to obtain answers she rushed after him finding the hospital gown quite unfitting for the terrain. Her longer ears keenly picking up on the sound of life all around, the motion of away against the reeds and bank of the shores, and for the first time in her entire life she actually felt at peace with the world.

The journey through the woods proved difficult at best, the twin suns of the planet beating down through the trees on their backs as the afternoon grew onward and the faint slivers of three moons began to appear in the skies high above the travelers. Nearly two hours passed before Miles was on the verge of requesting how much further this village was before the towering image of massive trees slowly came into view, her new Elvin eyes depicting the detail of houses carved into the trunks several hundred feet into the air while stringed bridges of bark run from tree to tree in an interconnected web of communities. Several fires were visible high up in the tree-tops as the runs were beginning to set, bathing the planet in a beautiful pink and purple colored sky as the three moons began to appear more visible. "Your home is beautiful…" she spoke quietly, blushing faintly when she realized she had spoken out of turn and drew back slightly with a blush as she followed him to the base of one of the trees and with the help of his hand climbed up on a large mushroom cap which slowly began to rise into the air as if weightless and surrounded by glowing lights.

Accepting her compliment lightly, the tall male elf simply shrugged it off and took a faint look back at her to observe her beauty before nodding and staring at the tree-threaded village now in full view. "My people and I have lived here for centuries… The night gives birth to vicious forest beasts so we long since learned that it was wise to remain in higher places to avoid night raids..." he informed quietly while taking her by the hips slightly and helping her off of the mushroom cap which slowly began to descend after they were both on the barked cat-walk leading to a large cavernous chamber drilled into an ancient tree which had stood for over a millennia to have grown as large as it stood. The night had begun to descend over the planet by now as the stars began to grow visible in the night sky, showering the sky and village in a beautiful light far too lovely for words to express.

A young female elf approached the two as they moved towards the grand hall; she paused slightly in front and waited for a polite bow from the male before embracing him in a hug. "You have done quite well my son by bringing her to our village although for now I shall take over, you may be dismissed to commence your nightly chores and inform your father of her arrival…" the young women explained, her physical age not appearing more than twenty although if she was this males mother then she clearly was vastly older thought Miles from what she knew of Elvin lore and aging processes. Slightly disappointed as she watched the male begin to ascend a robed cat-walk, leaving her alone with this stranger when she still had so many other questions to ask him, including one or two which made her quite shy to even think of given what she knew she truly was and what he was in the grand scheme of it all.

Following the young women into the grand hall, she nearly froze when eleven Elves sitting on large fabric soft globes all shifted their attention towards the two women. "Blossom we express our gratitude for taking the child thus far already as for you young child… We are the elders of this tribe… What is your name…?" one of the Elves towards the center requested in a gentle tone of voice while the young female elf bowed in respect and retreated to one of the far walls to simply observe the judgment. Taking careful note of the way in which this new comer was standing in respect to the elders, her posture more restrictive than dignitary, although she figured that was understandable given the child's sudden changes to all that she held familiar.

Silent for a long pause while she searched for the words, Miles held her hands over her chest defensively while she noticed the reverence the other Elves where given these eleven and bowed slightly in respect as she quietly cleared her throat. "Miles…" she replied quietly, nearly startling back in alarm as one of the other elders instantly raised his voice in protest, "No! That name will not do… As long as you stay here in the village you will hence fourth be known as Lady Melia…" he replied in haste and received unanimous nods of approval from the other ten which felt like dagger being thrust into her heart for Miles, or rather now Melia as it had been decreed. A few faeries beginning to float away from the grand reflecting pool in the center of the room and spiraled around Melia, bathing her in magical brightly colored dust which made her laugh quietly while running a finger through the group of tiny creatures.

Another of the Elders observing the child and spoke, "The tribe's chief is the one who requested you to be brought to our world and it is under his graces that you will be permitted to remain as an honorary guest of his house… Blossom shall be placed under your ward as a hand-maiden until you decide it unnecessarily, or choose to leave the village of your own free will… Although, we warned, the forest is not a kind place and your new body will require some time to rest before it would be wise to leave the village alone…" he spoke in a soft tone of voice and received a bow and nod of acceptance from Blossom who stood off to the side of the room listening to the conversation. Several of the other ladies present in the room envious of the favor Blossom had won with the council, and all remained staring locked on either Melia or the council.

"Until then we ask that you accept our hospitality, and if you desire you may select one of the single males to be your husband Lady Melia… For now you must be tired, so Blossom would you please show your lady to her chambers and tomorrow we may speak further if it be your desire Lady Melia…" another of the old eleven Elders spoke, this time in a more commanding tone of voice while Blossom edged her way across the room and beckoned for her lady to follow. Melia demurely followed along, she did not dare to do any thing else since it might upset the Elders who were showing her far more kindness than she deserved, the simply fact that they had given her a new chance at life, albeit as an Elvin girl, was more than enough. As to the reason everybody was being so kind to her remained a mystery and she intended to solve it soon.


	3. A New Life: Welcome to Paradise

Melia followed the elder woman along the swaying catwalks which connected the towering trees together to create a large community high above the ground. Her eyes making the mistake several times of looking over the rope sides to the ground below causing her to feel a bit nauseated whenever the bridges swung to either side as a result of the Elvin children running past playing various games while their mothers called them by names slowly one by one to return home for bed. "This world truly is beautiful…" she said with a quiet voice, still quite shy about how soft and fragile her voice sounded in this body, not that she minded too much since it was the first time in her whole life that she had been able to walk about free from burden and crutches while enjoying the sweet scents of the forest without the fear of violent allergy reactions.

Blossom smiled as she paused in front of a large doorway cut into an ancient tree and turned the knob only slightly to open the door revealing a luxurious two floored room. Decorated with lush fur carpets and silky drapes streaming away in the wind from an open window at the far end, and blowing various sheets up into the air lightly with a soothing sound echoing throughout the entire room. "My people wish for you to stay here in our village for as long as your heart desires, you may have these chambers to rest and regain all of your strength and you will find some suitable clothing in the closet on the second level…" she added as she gestured a hand inside and stepped back slightly to let the younger woman pass while Melia stared in awe at the size and quality of decorations in the room while she felt so inadequate to accept this gift.

Turning on her heels to request a more modest place to sleep she frowned slightly when she saw Blossom already beginning to slowly close the door behind her and wave farewell. "I shall come to wake you in the morning so I bid you to have a pleasant sleep our Emure…" she said softly with a smile, widening her eyes slightly in irritation when she realized she had slipped her tongue and before Melia could respond she shut the door allowing it to close slowly on its own while she ran back across the catwalks to avoid any type of confrontation should the young mistress have heard her comment. She knew of the legends and the danger which threatened her people daily although she felt awful for involving this innocent girl in their plight, to tear her away from her own world and life to involve her in conflict none of her concern was so cruel.

Sighing with dismay when she saw the door close and heard the quiet click, Melia tossed her hands out to the side before slipping them behind her back and swaying slightly with the hospital gown while she made a slight face and began to walk around her new room. "What is going on, seriously…" she asked to herself quietly while she paused in front of a large mirror and blushed deeply with the image she saw on the other side staring back at her with lovely sapphire quartz pink eyes and long golden hair draping a few feet past her shoulders in length and halfway to her rounded slender hips. "And why am I a female…?" she asked a second time aloud while she ran a small hand tenderly down her side exploring her curves while she used her other hand to brush a longer strand of hair behind her ear like she had seen other girls do in the past.

The crystalline sundial positioned on the roof of her room displaying the time to be roughly eight at night despite the fact it was nearly dark outside by now as the worlds three suns had long since set. Running her hand down to her hip she sighed as she turned to head upstairs, having discarded her sandals at the door as soon as she had entered she felt the soft fur brush against her feet which she had to admit felt soothing and relaxing while she made her way upstairs. Walking by a set of double-wicker and bamboo mesh doors at the top of the stairs she smirked slightly figuring this was the closest and opened it up to see what type of clothing the Elvin people here choose to wear and blinked in surprise at what she found inside.

A multitude of clothing folded neatly on shelves rest in front of the closet, ranging from elegant dresses on the top shelf to casual summer dresses and other more comfortable clothing all made of the finest materials imaginable and several softer to touch then silk. On the left hand side rested two pearly white night gowns hanging on racks, with a variety of sandals, slippers, and other footwear neatly placed on the shelves at the bottom. Lastly, on the right hand side rested several tiers of shelves, all holding valuable jewelry which on earth would have been more than enough to retire on and live the rest of your life in riches. Diamonds and solid golden necklaces and earrings rested towards the top, while broaches and hair clips along with other accessories shone brilliantly before Melia at the bottom of the display.

"This all has to be some kind of a dream…" she said pinching her left cheek slightly in an effort to wake herself up and was greeted only by a sudden pain causing her to whelp slightly and shake her head. Using one hand to casually brush over the soft fabrics as she pulled one of the nighties up in front of herself and blinked when she found it appeared to be a perfect fit like these people had been waiting for her a while to know her measurements and sizes better then she knew her own given how little time she had spent in this body as of yet although still convinced it was all a large hallucination or a dream and that she would snap out of it at any moment. In a state of disbelief in regards to how perfect everything appeared, she felt it was all too good to be true as she moved down the stairs holding the night gown over her arm and stood in front of the large mirror admiring her lovely feminine features and luminescent radiant eyes.

Using her free hand to slid the hospital gown off of her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the ground as she stepped out of the pile and bent down to pick it up and drape it over a chair to her side. Rising up in front of the mirror she ran a hand under her small developing feminine breasts for a brief moment before holding up the night gown in front of herself for a moment before slipping in on over her head and running her hands down her sides to smooth out the wrinkles. Amazed at how soft and liberating it felt as she brushed another strand of hair behind her ear and made her way up the stairs a second time to get ready for bed. Stumbling a bit over the long night gown she scowled slightly after recovering from a near fall and lifted the front of the gown up with a hand lightly to prevent any further near trips before making the rest of the journey upstairs and making her way over to the window and stared out at the clear starry sky and the twin moons.

The cool evening breeze blowing in through the window and sweeping across the bedroom floor, blowing up the light fabric of her night gown slightly although nothing to be concerned about beyond the cold feel of the wind blowing against her exposed smooth legs. "Burr… It's so cold tonight…" she muttered in an almost half-asleep tone of voice while she took one final glance up at the two half moon crescents on her left and right before closing the window in front of her and locking it with the sapphire encrusted latch. Her feet carrying her the remaining short distance to her queen sized bed before she collapsed back first against the soft quilted sheets embroiled with faerie and flower patterns against a rosary heart shaped red and white background. Awing in surprise at how soft the sheets felt while she crawled in under the sheets, snuggling in adorably beneath the covers, and having to shift her legs and body a couple of times to find a type of position comfortable for her new female body. Eventually finding her side the most comfortable, with an edge of the quilt tucked away between her extended legs, and provided a soft silky night gown divider for her two longer legs which felt a bit awkward whenever they brushed up against each other unintentionally.

Reaching over to turn off the switch on the crystal lantern, the room was bathed in darkness while the eerie moonlight from the twin moons shone through the near transparent white drapes bathing the room in a low light and more than satisfactory to Melia as she cuddled up with her blankets. Hugging the one end up close to her chin, and moving her arms enough away from herself to avoid brushing up against her breasts which she had already learned were quite sensitive and she could understand why girls always acted so up tight about letting boys play with the distinctly feminine features on their chest. "Good night world… Please be here still when I wake up tomorrow…" she said in a sleepy daze before closing her eyes and beginning to drift off to sleep and dreams of mythical creatures and heroes which now felt not so mythical given one of her first sights upon entering this world was the brilliant image of silver dragons flying high in the skies.

Outside the young fifteen year old maiden's room, a number of the village adults were enjoying a festival filled with food, fires, and conversation in celebration of an unknown source. The sounds causing Melia to stir slightly in her sleep, although her bed, sheets, quilt, and night gown were far too soft for her to care in the least about a few quiet sounds outside her two-tiered bed room. A small group of children having all snuck out of bed when their parents had gone to the festival and were peering through the window while they sat on the large tree's branches, staring in awe and admiration at the young woman sleeping soundly across the room in the bed. The group consisting of a couple of girls and boys, all under ten years of age from their appearance not that appearance was a decent predictor of age when it came to Elvin children.

"My mother said she is the chosen one… She said that Lady Melia is destined to be the Emure…" one of the younger girls boasted feeling a sense of pride in knowing a bit more then the other children and simply being similar to the tribe's new star member and friend. One of the boys sticking his tongue out teasingly at the girl and folding his arms with an all knowing expression, "Like I'll believe a girl could ever stand up to the Vexion… The Emure is defiantly going to be a strong boy, and when I grow up it's going to be yours truly!" he laughed and several of the other younger boys all nodded in their approval. The girls simply took one look at each other, then the seemingly nine year old boy and all broke out into giggles, "Boys are way too silly, stupid, and strange to ever oppose the Vexion, the Emure is defiantly going to be a lovely lady!" they all said in unison a half second before the entire group of children broke out into laughter while they all stared in through the window at the young woman who had attracted so much attention today by everyone.


	4. The Rise of Disasters and Decay

Melia woke up early the next morning to the rays of sunlight shining through her bedroom window, and dancing across her close eye lids despite her minimal efforts to turn away. Sleepily sitting up in her bed she began to tiredly rub her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown and blushed in surprise and embarrassment when her hand brushed her breasts softly causing her to stare down in alarm. Her expression soon shifting from confusion to an almost melancholy look as she began to blankly stare at the flowery colored wall in a dazed state while she shyly clutched the white sheets covering herself partially from view. "I-I suppose it was not all a dream then…" she said quietly and pulled her knees up close while still hiding beneath the sheets using a tender fragile hand to brush a long strand of her golden hair away from her face. The blunt truth that she might be trapped in a girl's body forever finally was beginning to dawn on her while she felt a couple tears beginning to roll down her soft cheeks, dampening the sheets slightly while she quietly cried.

Lying in bed lost in deep through for nearly a half hour, she was snapped out of her daze when she heard the sound of young Elvin children cheerfully playing outside her dormitory suite. Breathing in deeply, she let out a long drawn out sigh before tossing the covers slightly to one side and swinging her legs off of the bed until her feet touched the wooden floor. Shivering slightly when she realized she had left the window open a crack last night, and the cool air had drifted in she clumsily felt around the floor for her slippers while sleepily rubbing her eyes. "I wonder what I will be able to find for breakfast…?" she asked quietly to herself after she managed to locate her slipped and slid her feet into the soft furred straps before rising up off of the bed where she nearly lost her balance and fell backwards. Catching herself at the last moment by bracing herself with her hand on the night desk she slowly made her way over to the wardrobe while she unfastened the belt from her night gown and blankly stared down at her body with a crimson red blush.

Shaking her head rapidly a moment later she raised her eyes to the wardrobe and opened it up to see what she would be able to find to wear today. Her eyes first resting upon a simple light pink day-dress with a white flowery pattern, her hand brushing across the soft fabric while she eyed the rest of the clothing and soon dismissed it as either too feminine, awkward, embarrassing, inappropriate for a guest, and for a large variety of other reasons. Carefully removing it from the carved wooden hanger, Melia made her way back over to her bed where she sat down and slipped the night gown over her head while defensively holding her arms over her breasts like any self-respecting girl might do should some pervert happen to be watching. A bit awkward when she caught of glimpse of herself she instantly raised her eyes up toward the ceiling in an effort not to look at herself, despite how silly she felt for being afraid to see what was her own body, while she slipped the dress on over her head. Guiding the garment on over her head and smoothing it out with her hand's blindly she only lowered her eyes when she felt satisfied and rose up off the bed to go examine how she looked in the large mirror at the other end of the room.

Slipping both of her hand's behind her back innocently she lowered her shoulders and tried to force a smile in an effort to pose. Softly swaying from side to side with her hips to feel the soft fabric brush up against her smooth legs while she quietly hummed a lullaby her mother had always sung to her the nights she had stayed at the hospital whenever she had been too ill to return home. The sight of her innocent posture and quite cute features making her smile grow wider as she spun away from the mirror a bit more in a cheerful mood and made her way down the spiraled stairway and towards her front door. Raising a hand to the knob she froze for a brief moment, wondering what the locals of the village might say when they saw her or even worse found out who or rather what she truly was inside despite her outward feminine appearance. On the verge of returning upstairs she sighed and shook her head as she placed her hand on the door knob and gave it a soft turn which caused the door to open outward revealing the Elvin village already in full preparation for what appeared to be a rather large morning feast. Children all around playing innocently with smiles.

Carefully making her way out of her fairly large dormitory suite, Melia moved carefully, still not quite familiar with the new proportions of her body in various locations which lowered her center of balance quite a bit despite her efforts to not allow it to hinder her movements. A small group of children, mainly girls though with two or three boys noticing her leaving the safety of her private chambers and all rushed over to say hello and simply spent some time with the person all of their parents had been talking about non-stop for nearly a day and a half now. "Good morning Miss Melia-Sama!" one of the younger girls greeted politely with a small curtsey of her dress before shyly edging behind one of the older girls clearly a bit shy about being the first to speak. A number of the other girls curtseying politely as well, the boys on the other hand simply rolling their eyes annoyed that they were basically being ignored entirely by all the girls their age since Melia had arrived early yesterday afternoon and become the talk of the village.

Surprised when the children all ran over to say hello, she nearly gushed at how adorable the young girls were and was quite amazed at how polite all of the children were behaving today. "And a wonderful good morning to all of you…" she replied doing her best to curtsey as well, although her performance showing her lack of practice in the finer feminine arts. The state of her hair further proving that point which all of the boys were fast to point out with their laughter until they all silenced together as one of the adult female elves made her way across the swinging walkway and curtsied politely awaiting recognition and permission to speak. "We, err the village elders and community hope you had a pleasant nights sleep Lady Melia, as you can see the entire village is preparing for a ceremony to be held in your honor and we do hold it in our hearts that you will grace us long enough to stay until preparations are complete…?" she offered politely when she received an open air to speak, holding her eyes low to the ground to avoid direct eye contact that the new Elvin girl might find insulting. The last thing she wished to do was to insult their honor guest.

Melia blinking a bit in surprise as she stared about the tree-top village and then finally fixed her eyes back on the older Elvin girl who appeared to be a servant maid or priestess based on her clothing. "Y-You mean all of this is for me…?" she asked shyly and turned her face a bit to the side when she felt the red blush in her cheeks beginning to return. Her embarrassment only increasing when she overheard one of the older boys in the group of children begin quietly commenting on her blushing which made all of the other boys begin laughing quietly admits themselves until they were silenced by a sharp glance from the other female who then nodded in response to Melia and bowed politely. "Yes, I mean of course I will stay… But if you do not mind my asking, why is everybody being so nice to me…?" she asked quietly not entirely certain what she could have done to deserve this treatment and honestly beginning to wonder if they were simply setting her up to be used as some sort of sacrifice in a tribal ritual to a deity or something similar.

"We wish to honor you and the elders wish to speak with you more on your role in the prophecy, you are the…" she begins though soon trailed off as loud drums began ringing throughout the tree tops. A couple of the children beginning to rapidly grow frightened and scatter away in the fastest route to their families and mothers while many of the adult males began rushing around gathering weapons, like bows and arrow, long polished blades, and other tools and began heading down towards the lower levels of the village. Melia was deeply confused by the rapid change of events until she paused to stare down and nearly turned white in the face as she noticed dark brown and black gangly gremlin-like creatures with large blood-shot eyes and big hooked claws protruding from their tri-finger webbed hands. The horrific creatures blending in against the tree trunks they scaled slowly, digging their claws in one by one as they slowly began scrambling up onto the lower level platforms where they were met by Elvin warriors bearing shields and sharpened blades.

Archers aligned along the higher levels reigning down a barrage of deadly points into the thick tree foliage, several of the creatures being knocked off either in attempt to dodge or simply by being struck and losing their grip on the wooden trunk. The gangly creatures beginning to show in larger numbers however, with three more taking the place of each one which fell as the first wave began launching themselves into the Elvin warriors, several being impaled on blades, while others were rebounded off shields and knocked back skidding across the wooden platforms. The sound of drums increasing in the distance as one of the Elves on the lower platforms yelled out at the top of his lungs, "They've breached the lower levels, rally together on the Promenade, today we shall push the Vexion back and show them what might remains in the Elves of the forest village Chesterfield!" causing several of the other elves to raise their weapons momentarily in a unanimous cheer of agreement before beginning to battle once more with renewed vigor and courage.

Melia standing there frozen in terror until she caught one of the gremlins climbing the tree trunk directly below her, causing her to snap out of the comatose state of fear and denial. Rushing to the swing-bridge which connected her tree to one a few dozen feet above, she was intercepted by the gangly creature who scrambled up blocking her path while slowly advancing upon her morbidly. Its claws clicking anxiously while its beady eyes stared her up and down while it licked a grotesque tongue across its lips hungrily and causing Melia to edge back clumsily in terror before losing her footing and stumbling backwards into one of the tree-house walls while the creature closed the distance. "Pretty Elf girl make good eats for master!" the creature screeched in a near unintelligible babble of words while it eyed Melias foot hungrily, "Surely master will not mind one footsies gone though?" he asked himself to which he nodded greedily sending a chill down Melia's spine while she tried to scramble to her feet only to feel a sudden surge of pain from her ankle which she had injured slightly during her accidental fall a couple of moments ago.


End file.
